candy
by lunynha
Summary: never eat candy from stranger ,kids ..especially if the person lives on a hospital psychiatric


Hola ,I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo .And I live in the psychiatrist hospital [hehe,no I'm not the doctor ,I'm the patient, my brother is the doctor ..But he looks like a pirate with that eye patch]

Why I'm here? Well according with the society I'm too dangerous to all the children .that is absurd, I love all them.

I used to be a teacher in Spain. But my students are terrible children, my cute girls want to wear heave make up and my adorable cute boys talk so dirty things

IT WASN´T CUTE.I have to stop them...why people say I was a monster? Monster is who corrupt my cute childrens.

Anyway, my brother say I have to stay here [yes, I think in runaway a lot] to get better and have a normal life

What normal life? All the children lose theirs innocence [is all dam fault of Britney Spears, MTV and those shits]

I'm on the cafeteria of the Hospital [everyone is afraid of me ...why? is not like I beat on them...maybe just Francis and Gilbert ...but that is a different story]

I was drinking a coffee when 3 people enter and they are new here.

The first is a pretty girl with red hair and a very girly dress [she look about sixteen]

And the two brothers, they are Italian by judging the accent, one of them it is tall and manly [most 18] and the other is so delicate and oh so small boy

The nurse introduced them [not to me ,they all are afraid of me ]she introduced them to a small group that was ahead of my table[it has an American kid ,very violent, a Canadian kid, Japanese boy and Ludwig ,Gilbert younger brother ...he never was a cute even when he was a kid]

The small kid is really an Italian . Used to live in Rome. He looks at me .I think I fall in love for him

On the session group [is so imbecile, but is my brother the doctor pirate love doing those stuffs] I learn his cute name, Lovino Vargas ...his older brother is Feliciano Vargas

Feliciano is a very dedicated brother ...that surprises me, i thought he would flirt with the red girl [she is a Brazilian girl] but no, he never leave LOVI side.

Mariana, the red girl from Brazil, is so calm and feminine [so different from the whores we have here].My brother adores her...maybe a bit too much

But who I to judge?

I hate tomato's, my cute lovi hate them too. After the session in group I finally get talk with lovi alone [Feliciano stay behind to grab all they stuffs...here a clean blanket worth's gold]

_Hi, lovi

_HI, Antonio?

_Sí, that is my name-I said happily, oh he knows my name

_Lovi?do you like candy?

The moment Feliciano shows up

_NO, HE DOSEN´T STAY AWAY FROM HIM

Feliciano grab Lovi away from me, he forget the clean sheets and pillows

Then it is dinner time .Lovi and his annoying older brother still is so close [is very irritating now]

Lovi keep watching me, curious while his brother whispers something judging by the look of his face say is something meaner

My brother look very intersected in Miss Mariana .but he is a prowl

Weeks pass by and I and Lovi socialize very little

My brother can't revile what those files say about the Vargas brothers but he say that Feliciano is very cling to his...older brother

_you mean younger brother

_No, Lovino Vargas has 21 years old and Feliciano has 17 years .Lovino Vargas is born with a really rare illness that makes him look like that

Wait? He is...Older

But...

_He look so younger

_ANTONIO...STAY AWAY FROM HIM

_and you stay away from the red girl...

_Shut up

I love tease my brother,it is one of my favorites activites around here

But now I have to think, what I'm gone to do? Did I still want Lovi even though he is too old?

I smile, so this is a identify crisis? Is annoying...I'm thinking and I decide to do an exception

I finally found the perfect children...I will not let him go [even if he is older]

My perfect lovi is already changing me but and his younger brother? What I do with him?

Kill? Like I did with those dirty kids? Hum...or just scary he like I did with Gilbert and Francis [is a long story, we have in the past.A very bloody past]

Oh, what to do? What to do?

I'm in my cell [ops, I mean my room] thinking about that cutie children [he is older but so what]

Lovi love lovi

On the next day [I barely sleep, lovi face hunts my dream when I do that...and society say that is wrong...And my brother says that is wrong too...i don't want cause more troubles to him, bet I look like shit right now]

I wake up, it was very early [the nurses knows i woke up early. But that is too early to me]

Lovi was in the cafeteria too, alone

_Hi,lovi

_Hi,Antonio-he says poliety

_Do you have that candy?

_HEHEHE no..I'm sorry –I will always have a special candy for him

_Are you okay,lovi?

_No...my brother love me too much

_that is good,mine love me too

_Feliciano think he has to take care of me forever

_he is just very fond of you

_...

_he shouldn't be...I make his life difficult

_ don't say that-is normal I comfort the boy ,rigth? right

_Is true

_No is not...if I have you I would love it

Lovi smile at that stament. I'm chock that I say that

_Lovi..I don't have candy but do you want some juice?

_Si

Ahhh he drink juice just like a kid[I'm try not salivated ]

_That girl from Brazil..Mariana is very pretty-The way he say...get the impression that he probably never see a pretty girl closer

_She don't make my style..but she is very pretty-she is so older and is red hair ,erck iI hate that colour

_Lovi...do you like girls?-oh..im not really subtly...

_No...but i found them pretty, like miss Mariana

_oh..well i found you more pretty

He blush and smile a little [he is thinking I'm joking? im dead serious]

Feliciano enter in the cafeteria [eyeing me like in the devil...oh thank you, FEli...maybe I'm]

_FRATELONE I TOLD TO US GET TOGETHER-Lovi look annoying while Feli give me the evil stare

_Did your mommy never says is bad stare so evilly people?

_she die when I was a little baby...so I don't know what she would like it-he has an dark frown in his face..it make yawning in boredom

_You must be so scary back in Italy-i say in a mock tone...

_You have no idea...stay away from my fratellone or

_OR? You will feed me bad pasta?

_i will kill you...

I lift an eyebrow

_that is a threat?

_A promise

Hum

_Fratellino don't be mad...I come with you-then Feliciano moods gets better

Yeah I need kill him. Destroy him..And get Lovi[and maybe I need dream of how kill Feliciano...it could be more healthy than just lovi´s dream]

The session in group it is the same shit as always, lovi wave at me, his brother ask louder if he can brings guns at the hospital

TO SHOOT AT ME.

_HAHAHA you are funny, FEli

_Shut up...don't call me Feli or look at my brother

I smile sweetly at him

_okay feli

My brother say no to the guns[yay doctor pirate likes me..and give an detetiont to Feli...but I'm not allowed to get closer to lovi...like I'm gonne to obey that]

The girl look sad today [Mari...She and lovi always talk, well they just eat together they aren't very spoken person...Feli seem to be okay with her presence]

Feli is in detention [it piss him of the nickname Feli] cleaning some not clean stuffs

Im here in my room...thinking [back in Spain...I used to have a beautiful battle axe, but when I was arrested...the beautiful axe gets lost]

But...That's okay...I wouldn't want dirty Maria anyway [the axe name is Maria ...cute isn't it?]

Hum..How I kill Feli?

Suddenly I hear my door knocket...

It is Lovi

Im beaming happily

_Lovi

_Hi,Antonio-he look worried

_I here to explain something about fratelino...so you will not think badly at him

HOW CUTE...I so forgive him for being old

_When we are little..I was diagnostician with a rare illness that make my hormones not work after a while ...so you probably have notice ,how the nurses give me pity eyes...-he say with a sad voice...I hate those nurse too...the slut one always hit on me...they are so old...why my lovi could be a nurse?..and blush cutely everytime he saw me?

_So anyway ..i should get used to that stare everyone give me that stare..our nonno...he think i was an troublesome to the family ..my fratelinno disagree

_Nonno always favoured my brother over me...Feli wasn't okay with that...my brother ..Never were a people persons...Since he was born i take care of him...One day, he hear that nonno wants to send away...he just snap. HE KILL OUR NONNO BY PUCH .It was scary of watching...Feliciano loves me in a not brotherly here, because he beg to us never get apart...he is my fratelinno...and he is the only person i have in the world

_You are scary of him?

_No..But I'm scary for you...he hates you...he looks at you the same away that he look at nonno...but nonno wasn't his first...

_Ah...that is nice of you worry about me...i will be fine

_please don't anger him...

How cute!

_okay ,lovi...do you still want candy?

_Do you have it?

I nods,i get some candy too him[hahaha funny story of how i get candy here]

He eat the candy

_Grazie

And he leaves my room [the image of him eating the candy is to erotic to me]

Next day, Feli´s detention is over so I decide to talk with him

_Hi,feli and lovely lovi-Lovi is eating very quietly with his fratellino

Feli is eating with a knife [here we only use plastic one.]

_ what do you want ?-he say with so viperously

_To talk with you, silly...Alone-Lovi flinch at the word ALONE

Feli smiles aren't cute

_SURE

We get to outside the cafeteria, I punch him first...Hard on the stomach

_I WANT LOVI

He is grasping for air

_Never...He is mine...You sick fuck

Feli [he bring the knife] try to cut me...But...I KNOW HOW TO KILL...if we live in the inquisition time, i would be a hell of inquisitor

I grab his arm and start to break it [I remember the guy I kill in Spain...Alfonso something...he have such a cute kid ...But treat her so bad]

I hear the clacks on his bones, is such a lovely sound

He start to scream so I muff his mouth and i get him on the pantry closet

And he try to cut me or hit me [i have no idea what he really is trying to do anymore]

_lovi is mine now..dont worry feli..I take care of him..with all the love in the world

THE LOOCK ON HIS FACE IS PRICELESS

_SHIT...ASSHOLE MOTHERFUCKER STAYS AWAY FROM MY LOVI

Hehehe,never silly feli..NEVER

_goodbye feli

I hit his face over and over until...He is dead...

Heheh...Oh shit...What I do with the body?oh ..I know

I enrol the body in a bag and I let in the garbage of the hospital [we crazy people do many garbage ]

Oh..Lucky me...the garbage man is here

The bag is very well sticky

Why no one gets unnerving when a crazy person takes a big bag of trash to the garbage man?

When i return to the cafeteria

_Where is Feli?

_OH..We arguing a bit and he say that he want to walk around to cool off

_And what you two talk about?

_about..you...he say i cant be your friend...but i want us to be

Lovi blush cutely

_Well...you are still alive so maybe fratelino isn't against that –he said joking...i laugh ,don't think FELI will mind at all

* * *

this fic is set on 2p universe

spain,the 2p spain is a horribly pedo

2p lovi in this fic ,is very calm and quetly

2p feli is crazy...bat shit crazy

i just hope you guys like it ..or dont flame me


End file.
